Venus vs Ares
by RoguesHeart
Summary: Yuya has enough of being treated like a weakling. What will she do to remedy the situation. (Yuya x Kyo) Oh warning, I have made a mistake in the first chapter but it has been fixed Chapter 2 on out. . .
1. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Samurai Deeper Kyo, not the characters, not anything.. Except my idea.. So there!!! You can't take my pride I tells ya!! NOT MY PRIDE!!

****

Konnichiwa babes!! It's me, the ol' RoguesHeart, ready to bring to you the most fantastic Samurai Deeper Kyo fanfic you have ever read! Or am I? (looks away wistfully)

****

Summary: Miss Yula is tired of being left behind and always getting captured. Frankly, she's just tired.

Venus

Chapter 1: Visionary

" Can you hear it? The

sound of the Pheonix?" 

RoguesHeart

The moonlight glistened over the lake, reflecting it's rays beautifully upon the surface. Reaching down, Yula lightly brushed her hand against the surface creating gentle ripples.

Sighing, she flopped down upon the soft grass, the smell of earth wafting around her. The wind blew through the sycamore trees, gently lifting the leaves into the air.

" T'is a beautiful night.." she whispered.

The crickets sounded off, breaking the silence in the woods, providing Yula with a simple tune to play off into her mind. Yet she couldn't bring herself to enjoy such a peaceful night.

' I wonder where Kyo has gone..'

They had just reached a new village when Kyo had just took off into the woods, without giving any of them a single idea of to what he was going off to do. Benitora had told her to leave him be, saying that he would return when he had finished off his business; and that he would stay with her to keep her company. But that quickly changed as he to, sped off into the woods without I single excuse or reason to why he was leaving. Migeria, it was expected of him to randomly disappear so Yula didn't take much offense to his leaving but why did she have to be left in the dust on everything.

Come to think of it, it really sounded like they were trying to abandon her. 

' Grr… '

Yula sat Indian style upon the grass, her kimono rising slightly to reveal her upper thighs. For some reason, she always wore a kimono. It was tradition with women of that era, but she found it quite annoying. First, they were hard to move in and Second, hentais would always find a way to look up them.

" I think I should seriously have a wardrobe change.."

" And I think a lady like you shouldn't be out alone at this time of night."

Yula whipped around fearfully, her hand immediately reaching for the gun hidden the bow of her kimono.

" Akira…" she gasped out.

Akira smiled slightly at her, his white hair glistening under the moonlight.

" Miss Yula. . I'm going to need your assistance."

Yula stood up slowly, her grip on her gun tightening.

" Oh there is no need for violence, Miss Yula."

Yula's eyes widened.

" What do you want with me?" she whispered softly.

Akira took a step towards her.

" Kyo has grown weak… therefore I must purify him. Starting with you."

Yula backed away from him.

" No, get away from me.."

Akira smirked at her.

" Oh do not worry Miss Yula, I shall not kill you yet."

****

I felt like doing a short first chapter because I feel like it..They'll be longer later..

Wow, there are so few Samurai Deeper Kyo fanfics… I guess I'll be another to the mix eh?

Review For Me.

RoguesHeart


	2. Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Samurai Deeper Kyo, not the characters, not anything.. Except my idea.. So there!!! You can't take my pride I tells ya!! NOT MY PRIDE!!

****

Ouch. It seems that I have misspelled Yuya's name in the first chapter.

Thanks to:

Elm: Sorry about the misspelling and no, I haven't read the manga. I just watched the anime series, well more like bought the anime series. The captions on it and plus the summary on the back said that Yuya's name was spelled Yula not Yuya. Sorry

Kyo: Thanks for being keen on my storyline.

Marnika: Well, I've only seen the anime version of it so far. Eventually, when I save up enough money I can get the manga series. Sorry for misspelling Yuya's name.

Mother Nature: Thanks darling, I hope it does prove to be rather good.

Lets see if I can make up for the previous mistakes I had made in the first chapter. I was kind of out of it when I wrote the chapter so it didn't turn out fantastic. Believe me, I'm a pretty good writer, well that's what people told me anyways. I'll try harder with this one. It may take a small time for me to get into my mode but granted, I will get it into my mode.

Oh question!! : What is the name of Kyo's old friend/acquaintance who controls the hellfire flames? I can't remember his name for the life of me. He has orange hair and green eyes.

Venus vs. Ares

__

" Behold the soul

of a warrior."

Yuya frowned at Akira, knowing full well that he may have been unable to see it in a physical sense but would knowingly know that she was doing so.

" If you are not going to kill me then what exactly are you going to do?"

Akira tilted his head to the side slightly, his hair falling across his face.

" Oh you shall find out in time Miss Yuya. For now, you must come with me."

Before Yuya could move to run away, Akira was already behind her; grasping onto her right arm.

" No sense in running Miss Yuya, you know very well that you cannot escape me."

Yuya's body stiffened out of fear. She could feel Akira's warm breath on the back of her neck, which was horribly contrast to the feel of his skin. His hand was absolutely frigid. As she stood there, she felt another of his arms wrap around her waist.

With a sudden jerk, Akira lifted them both into the air. Yuya felt as the warm air smacked against her face. By now, she had stepped out of her shock induced reverie and was fervently struggling in his grasp.

" Where are you taking me.." she shrieked.

Akira ignored her and continued to pull them through the trees.

" Let me go!!"

Akira moved his head down to face hers.

" Miss Yuya, it would be in your best interest if you held your tongue." he spoke politely, but tinged with inherent malice.

Yuya felt like her heart had dropped into her stomach. Wisely she chose to remain quiet for the rest of the journey.

O o o o o o o o o

" Hmm.. I wonder where Miss Yuya has run off to?"

Benitora paced around the room, his mind reeling. Kyo stared at him blankly, his red eyes glowing, but he said nothing; just returned to sipping on his sake.

Benitora flopped down upon the hard wood floor, his eyes closed.

" Do you think she might be angry that we left her?"

Kyo huffed.

" It is none of my concern on whether or not that woman is angered or not."

Benitora rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the ceiling.

" Well even if she is angry, she would at least returned to us by now, wouldn't she?"

Kyo sniffed and turned away from him, facing outside. Benitora shrugged at him and returned his attention back to the ceiling.

" I hope she comes back soon. . . "

****

I have decided to leave it here, because I'm out of time. . . I'll do longer updates later.

Review for me please!

RoguesHeart


	3. Explore

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Samurai Deeper Kyo, not the characters, not anything.. Except my idea.. So there!!! You can't take my pride I tells ya!! NOT MY PRIDE!!

****

YAY!! More reviews!! I am now pleased beyond pleased.

Kyo: Shut up woman.

RoguesHeart: ….. No.

Kyo: Do I have to make you eat steel woman?

RoguesHeart: I would love to see you try.

(unsheathes his muramasa)

RoguesHeart: Nevermind!! I change my mind. . . I shall silence myself!

Kyo: Too late.

(Kyo beats the crap out of RoguesHeart then sits in the corner sipping on sake)

RoguesHeart: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS KYO!! YOU'LL PAAAAAY!!!

Kyo: (glares)

RoguesHeart: Eep!. . (gulps)…ehehe.. Nice day we're having . .

Not to stray from topic, Thanks to:

TigrisKitty: Lol, I don't remember Yuya getting captured by turtles or small rodents. Maybe I missed something there.. (looks away wistfully) Oh and uh, Benitora told me to tell you that you shall suffer a long slow death for stealing his beloved bandanna. Beware, Tigris Kitty beware!

Lone Blade: Hello!! Thanks for liking my story! I decided to add myself amongst the thirteen of the Samurai Deeper Kyo fanfics! IT IS WAAAY TOO SMALL!!

Happster360: Oh the humor will come soon, let me build a plot first hun. I have to gather all my brain juices for this one. (strains herself trying to think)

Now on with the story! WARNING: Miss Yuya doesn't have what most would call an innocent tongue.

Venus vs. Ares

__

" You have to earn

death."

Chapter 3:

Yuya yawned loudly. She had been sitting in the same spot for at least an hour. Akira had left her in secluded cave on top of some mountain top, probably figuring that she was either too weak to escape or too dumb. Either way, she felt insulted.

" I'm going to show Kyo what true power is.." she mocked in a near perfect imitation of Akira. " What a moron…" she huffed.

Fidgeting slightly, she managed to push her way over to the mouth of the cave. She was bound by rope around her wrists and ankles and they were beginning to dig into her skin.

' Dammit, these ropes chafe.'

Yuya pulled herself up into a sitting position.

' Now that I've gotten this far, lets see if there is anyway for me to get out of here..'

Leaning forward, she gazed over the edge.

' Wooah..'

She was at least over a hundred feet above ground. She could just scantily see jagged rocks glaring up at her from the bottom. The edges of the mountain side looked beyond steep, especially for her considering she was still wearing the same kimono and sandals.

" Scratch that approach….lets see if there's another way…" she muttered under her breath.

Yuya glanced around the cave. The light from outside only reached so far in the cave, so her eyes had to adjust to the darker section.

" Hmm.. I think it might help if maybe just maybe…I get these damn bindings off."

Scanning the cavern floor, she managed to find a somewhat serrated rock.

' This should work fine..'

Yuya carefully picked up the stone and began to scratch at the rope around her wrists.

" This might take a while.." she sighed, as she observed how difficult it was becoming.

Yuya remained determined and continued to rub the stone against the binding.

' Kyo, where are you when I need you?' she thought gloomily.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Benitora paced the floor dramatically, his bandanna swooshing in the air.

" Where is she? She should be back by now!"

Migiera watched him dully, his attention barely grasped.

" Maybe she went for a walk?"

Benitora whipped around and glared maliciously at Migiera.

" A FIVE HOUR WALK?!"

Migiera shrugged and turned back around.

" No need to bite my head off.." he mumbled.

Benitora growled at him and continued to pace the floor. Kyo set his head back upon the wall, his eye twitching slightly with each step Benitora took.

" Where could she have gone?"

Kyo's crimson red eyes followed the pink haired man as he continued to rant.

" Wait, could she have been captured?" he spoke in an awed hushed voice.

Kyo twitched more and kept himself from rolling his eyes.

" If she was captured, who would do it? …"

Benitora began to pace the floor faster.

" Who could it be?…"

Kyo stood up abruptly, startling everyone in the room. He slid open the door and stepped outside. Benitora stared after him, wondering what he was thinking about.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kyo stared up at the night sky, his mind reeling with possibilities.

' The idiot's right. The woman would have come back by now, the only way she wouldn't have if she was caught by someone or was hurt. But who would drop them self so low as to seize a defenseless woman?'

Granted, he had many enemies. MANY enemies. Beyond the usual amount that any normal human being had ever could possibly have. But he was the slayer of a thousand men, and he was bound to have a few people peeved off at him.

' It could be a kenyo. Or quite possibly the Mibu clan. They haven't stopped bothering me from the get go. Damn people, not catching the hint that I don't give a rat's ass about the revival of their red king.'

Fingering his Muramasa, he delighted in feeling the power tingle beneath his fingertips.

' Hmm, whoever it is, had better not harm a single hair upon her head. If they do decide to kill her, I shall slaughter them and their blood shall rust my sword. For it is I and only I who determine when she is to die, and not a moment sooner. After all she is one of **my** servants. '

Unsheathing his sword, he watched it's blade glisten in the moonlight.

' Let all who stand in my way be vanquished..'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" Finally.."

The bindings around her wrists snapped free. She felt as they fell limply to the cave floor; immediately she began to rub her sore wrists.

She didn't spend long doing that though, for she instantly went to work on her ankles. This time it was easier to snap the rope bindings considering that she now mobile.

After the binding broke she stood up and stretched her stiff muscles.

" Phew, about time."

Cracking her back, she began to roam the inside of the cave. At first she noticed nothing and was about to return back to the mouth until something caught her eye.

" Hey there's a tunnel in here.."

Yuya bent down to examine it further. All she saw was darkness but it didn't seem very deep.

" I wonder where this leads.."

She leaned into it.

" Uh oh…"

Yuya lost her balance and fell into the hole. Landing harshly on her rump, she groaned aloud.

" Curse my curious nature…" she grumbled.

" Indeed you should." came a voice from behind her.

Yuya jumped and smacked her head against the low cavern ceiling.

" Oww, damn…that hurt…" she moaned as she rubbed the sore spot on her head.

" I suppose it would."

Yuya whipped around. She found herself staring at a tall woman with long flowing golden locks of hair. Her emerald green eyes flickered dully as she stared at her. She wore a one piece suit made out of a strange fabric which matched the color of her eyes. Silver lined the hems of it, making it seem more sinuous than it really was. On her waist were two long bladed katanas, around the cutting edges was the phrase written in Japanese " I am that is.." .

" Who are you?" asked Yuya awe struck.

The woman smirked at her.

" You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Benitora burst out of the room, his weapon in hand.

" Let us go search for her!"

Kyo gazed passively at him.

" No."

Benitora turned to glare at him.

" What do you mean no? Someone has Miss Yuya and you're telling me that we shouldn't go after them?!"

Kyo smirked at him.

" And do you know who has her?"

Benitora stopped and scratched his head.

" No.."

Kyo turned his gaze away from him and took a sip out of his sake cup. He frowned when he found it empty.

" Then how are you supposed to find her?"

Benitora stared at him blankly.

" How can you be so calm when Miss Yuya could be out there somewhere, being tortured by some sick bastard?"

Kyo shrugged at him, and grinned slightly baring his fangs.

" Easy. Just sit down and don't think about it."

Benitora stared at him with his mouth open for a moment before huffing and returning back to the room mumbling something about stupid demons.

" Hey.." he called out.

Benitora turned around.

" What?"

Kyo held up his jug.

" Since Servant #1 isn't here, you know what to do."

Benitora stared at him blankly.

" You don't really expect me to--"

Kyo didn't turn.

" Did I stutter?"

Benitora walked over to him and snatched the jug out of his hand. Storming into the room he retrieved a new jug of alcohol; then chucked it at the back of Kyo's head. Kyo caught in mid air.

" Good, I have no need for you now…goodbye."

Benitora growled at him and shut the sliding door.

Kyo turned his attention back to the sky, occasionally taking sips of sake, the rich tasting alcohol that only gives a mild high to those who drink it responsibly.

" You can come on out Yukimura, I know that's you.."

A light laugh sounded off behind him.

" I should've known that I couldn't get anything past you Demon Eyes Kyo."

Kyo didn't respond, just kept his eyes on the night sky. Yukimura, being the ever cheerful one he was, flopped down next to him.

" So I have heard that Miss Yula has been kidnapped."

Kyo shrugged.

" It is of no consequence to me.." he spoke nonchalantly.

Yukimura chuckled.

" No I suppose not.."

Kyo ignored him.

" Seizo."

" Hai.."

Yukimura stared blankly in front of him, a smile plastered on his face.

" I would like for you to find the whereabouts of Miss Yuya, as soon as you do. . . Deliver the information back to me so that we can act upon it."

" Hai, yes sir." ( a/n: don't ask about this sentence)

Seizo bowed to Yukimura before disappearing among the trees.

Kyo took another sip of his sake before speaking.

" Where's the brat?"

Yukimura immediately knew who he was talking of.

" Oh, I sent him to spend time with his long time friend Kotaro. They had a lot of catching up to do."

Kyo scoffed.

" You've grown soft over the years Yukimura."

Yukimura grinned.

" Maybe I have…Maybe I have.."

Kyo shrugged and stood up. Lifting his sword with him, he headed back into the house; leaving Yukimura outside on his own.

" Perhaps I have grown soft, but so have you Kyo." Yukimura whispered softly into the night.

****

That's all for now!! Longer than the other chapters but not long enough, I know.

Review for me Please!!

RoguesHeart


	4. Muramasa

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Samurai Deeper Kyo, not the characters, not anything.. Except my idea.. So there!!! You can't take my pride I tells ya!! NOT MY PRIDE!!

****

Yay! I got reviews. I am ever so pleased.

Thanks to:

ShadowCat13: Of course Kyo& Yuya forever. Who would have it any other way?

Happster 360: Thanks. (blushes) I know it didn't start out hilarious but I guess I should tell you now. I AM insane. I just felt like easing in the humor into certain areas. Granted their shall be some seriousness (not much)

TigrisKitty: Soft as a bunch of pink bunnies eh? I have but one question. Would he frolic in a field with them, huh? Would he now?

Scarlet Moonlight: Why thank you ever so much. It means a lot to me. Hopefully I can make it even better.

LLJade: Thanks for thinking my story rules!

Sine: Thanks!! It took me a bit of a minute to do Kyo's character, believe me his personality shall progress after time.. I'm just slow.

Lazeralk: Sorry for the short chapters. At times I'll be able to do longer chapters, but for now you'll just have to settle for short ones. Plus I can update faster that way. Oh yeah, thanks for telling me how to spell Saizo's name. I had been stuck on it for quite a while and didn't realize my error until it was too late.

Yuya: Lol, I wanna know who you think it is. That's the point. Yell it out loud, who knows you might be wrong. Everyone must try and guess who it is… And if they don't like it, they don't have to read the reviews.. Oh and thanks for the name, it was annoying how I couldn't remember his name.

Kyo: And as for the reason why I am able to beat RoguesHeart is because I am by far the superior fighter.

RoguesHeart: Oh shut up Kyo.

Kyo: (glares)

RoguesHeart: (chokes on her own spit) Woah man, tone down the glare of death would ya?

Kyo: (glares more) How about I don't?

RoguesHeart: (glares back) So you want to do it like that huh?

Kyo: Wouldn't have it any other way.

RoguesHeart: Oh, we'll see about that.

(fight ensues: RoguesHeart crushes Kyo to the floor with her giant mallet of doom)

Kyo: Damn you woman, you won't beat me that easily.

RoguesHeart: Au contraire my dear Kyo-kun, it seems that I indeed have won this match.

Kyo: What are you talking about?

RoguesHeart: (points at him) See, I have magically placed a cage around you and sealed you inside my portal o' doom with my giant mallet of doom.

(Kyo looks around and curses when he sees bars)

Kyo: Do I even want to know when this happened.

RoguesHeart: No, just know that I have won this match. We are now tied!!!

Kyo: We'll see about that..

Err.. Sorry about that, I felt the need to release some strange lunacy that I had held deep within me. On with the story.

Recap: Akira leaves Yuya in a cave high upon a mountainside. Yuya struggles to free herself from her bindings and is freed by her own resourcefulness but falls down a hole. She runs into some strange woman and that's about it for her. Meanwhile, Kyo and Benitora are having a bicker-a-thon and you already know who came out the victor for that. Now without further delays, more of the story.

Venus vs. Ares

Chapter 4: Vice Grip

__

" What is the difference

Between Destiny and Fate?"

" Uh. . . Are you going to kill me?"

The woman's emerald eyes widened for a moment.

" What gave you that idea?"

Yuya shrugged lightly.

" I think I may have trespassed upon your territory."

The woman turned slightly and waved her hand into the air. Immediately the darkness seemed to disparate away. The walls of the cave where covered richly in tiny prism crystals that reflected light onto the opposite walls, forming small rainbows all around the cavern.

Yuya stood in awe as she watched the woman saunter slowly down the gemstone pave way, each footstep she took the stones would glow brightly; sparkling against the crystals on the wall.

' This place is gorgeous….'

The woman turned around to glance back at Yuya, startling her.

" Come with me, Yuya-san. I have something I wish to show you."

Yuya had no clue why she obliged her order, she didn't even think she had control over her body. She sort of just started to walk, as if being pulled.

' Oh by Kami, what have I gotten myself into now…'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Akira leapt into the mouth of the cave, his white air landing softly upon his shoulders.

" Hmm… It seems that Miss Yuya has escaped.."

Roaming around the cave, he stopped abruptly.

" Or maybe not.."

He leaned down carefully, feeling around the hole that Yuya had fallen into earlier.

" Well, I guess I don't have to worry about her any longer. . . It would have it, she has just gotten herself trapped… no one has escaped this cavern.."

Akira shrugged it off.

" I was going to get rid of her anyway… "

With that, he walked slowly to the mouth of cave and gazed up at the moonlit sky. (a/n: Okay, I know he's blind and all but I want to see you figure out a way to write that sentence! )

" Soon, I will have Kyo back…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuya stared in awe at the item before her. Her mouth stood agape as she took in the spectacular site.

' Are those Muramasas?…"

The woman nodded at her and swept her hand across it. Inside a small glass encasing were two jewel embedded daggers, they glittered brightly beneath her pale hand.

Yuya breathed in a deep sigh, as awe began to spread through out her.

" Why are you showing me this?"

The woman turned to face her.

" I heard your cry…"

****

I know, it's beyond short but I just started writing this chapter at 1:30 this morning…err night..err whatever it is… and I'm getting a headache, I promise I'll make up for it next chapter… (I'm bad and should be beaten for such short chapters….)

I AM SO BAD!!! I SHOULD BE HORSEWHIPPED FOR THIS!!!

REVIEW FOR ME ANYWAYS!

ROGUESHEART


	5. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Samurai Deeper Kyo, not the characters, not anything.. Except my idea.. So there!!! You can't take my pride I tells ya!! NOT MY PRIDE!!

****

Mmmm… More reviews. . .

Thanks to:

Yuya: Lol, that amuses me greatly. I think I have changed my mind on who the female character is now. I guess that'll be a hint for you.

TigerisKitty: (sticks out her tongue) Nyaaah! Figuring a way to write out that sentence.. (grumbles) All this talk about killing bunnies and frolicking with them has given me quite the idea. … (Mmm, Vera kun will have some fun tonight!)

Angel Forceus: Oh wouldn't you like to know? Don't worry, you really won't expect it, in fact it might make you laugh.

LLJade: OH Arigatou for the Golden Shovel of DOOM!!!... I shall use it to triumph over mine enemy, DEMON Eyes KYO!! MUWAHAhAHAHAHAHA!! Oh and Yuya shall kick ass like there is no tomorrow .

AngelLink: Aww, don't pout.. I have updated the story.. It may be a short chappy but I did update.

Yuki Haitani: Don't worry hun, you spelled excellent right. Thanks for adding me to your favorites list! (beams)

Saeadame: SDK is quite a great story indeed! It is so because I said so.

Vena a.k.a. Katrina-chan: Oh yes, how Yuya shall be a fighter. She shall kick ass I say!! KICK ASS!

Recap: A mysterious lady gives Yuya two muramasas. Well not two, but a pair. You know, two daggers = one muramasa… OH SHUT UP!!

Kyo: (smirks)

RoguesHeart: (glares at him) Don't make me hurt you…

Kyo: Oh please, like you did just now? Feh.. (waves his hand nonchalantly)

RoguesHeart: (twitches) Take that back.

Kyo: No.

RoguesHeart: (twitches more) Take it back now!

Kyo: No.

(RoguesHeart whips out Golden Shovel of Doom and smacks Kyo upside the head)

(THUMP!!!) OWWW! BITCH!!!

RoguesHeart: MUWAHAHAHAHA!! I believe that is two battles I have won so far. . .

(Kyo picks himself up from the ground and unsheathes his muramasa.)

(RoguesHeart stares momentarily at the blade of the sword and drops the shovel and runs away screaming in fear)

Roguesheart: (ahem) AAAAAAAAAAGGGH!!

(Kyo chases after her)

Kyo: Come back here woman so I can flail you!!

Venus vs. Ares

Chapter 6: Train

__

" If you have suffered

A significant financial loss…"

Yuya flipped the daggers in between her fingers, loving the way the power tingled around her skin.

The mysterious woman had taken it upon herself to give Yuya to train her. And train her she did.

It would all begin with her having to wake up at the crack of dawn to the most evil emerald green eyes ever, the woman would lean over her; glaring at her as she slept. The minute the sun started to peak through the night sky, the woman would hoist her up by her shoulders and shake her awake claiming some crap about how the early bird gets the worm. Then they would go down to the secret chamber located in the cavern.

The chamber was huge, enough space to fit a village in. There, they would spend at least four hours sparring against each other. Yuya with her daggers, the woman with her double katanas.

During their practices, she would learn a numerous amount of small spells which could help her in battle. A few requiring quick acting talismans in order to cast. Her favorite had to have been the fire empowerment spell; the spell would immediately engulf anyone she would send it at into flames.

At first Yuya had almost lit herself on fire, which the woman had fell out laughing at the sight of Yuya running around with her kimono on fire. But after long terminal practice, she managed to perfect the spell so well that it could even work on the most powerful of opponents.

Lifting her arm, she examined the jewel encrusted blade. It had been a full week from what she could count, that she had been separated from Kyo and the others. She had already guessed that Akira had given up on his search for her and Kyo was back on his damn journey for his body; too busy being a jackass to care about her welfare.

" Hey stop sitting around.. Get back to work.."

Yuya sighed turned around to glare at the woman behind her.

" I've been practicing for five straight hours now… Can't I get a break?"

The woman placed her hands firmly on her hips.

" No. Now get back to work."

Yuya rolled her eyes and lifted the daggers into her hands again.

" Fine then..Let's fight.."

o-ooo-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" What do you mean you couldn't find her?"

Saizo flattened himself upon the floor, his face groveling in the dirt.

" I'm so sorry Lord Yukimura, I have failed you and I should punish myself for my insubordination."

Yukimura held up his hands calmly, his lips turning up into a wide grin.

" No need for such dramatics Saizo, it's not your fault…"

Benitora growled behind him.

" Dammit, where could she be?!"

Yukimura turned to glance back at Benitora.

" Well, technically she could be anywhere… Seeing as she's most likely captured by someone who hates Kyo. And seeing as that is basically everyone in the entire---"

"Shut up, both of you." hissed Kyo.

Both Yukimura and Benitora jumped at the tone of his voice.

Kyo stood silent, his muramasa gripped tightly in his hand. Benitora's eyes flickered slightly before dropping down into his fight stance.

" Someone's here.."

Yukimura's face went stern for a moment before switching back to it's usual cheerfulness.

" Akira.." he drawled out.

A cool breeze floated through the air, followed by a long sheet of ice flowing beneath their feet.

" Demon Eyes Kyo…" Akira called out.

Kyo snaked his eyes over to stare at the lone figure of Akira. His short black hair blowing gently in the wind.

" What do you want?"

Akira stepped forward, daggers of ice forming behind him.

" I want you, Kyo.."

Kyo smirked wryly, the grip on his muramasa growing tighter with each second. He could feel the power pulsating around his fingertips, yearning for it's taste for blood to be quenched.

" Sorry, I don't swing that way….But you can have Benitora here, I'm sure he'd love to have you.."

Benitora frowned.

" Hey!!"

Akira blew the insult aside.

" I want you Demon Eyes Kyo, to be free from all these weaklings… to become strong as you were all those years ago.."

Kyo snarled in annoyance.

" Shut up and get to the point."

Akira threw his hands into the air, ice shards plummeted themselves down at Benitora and Yukimura who dodged away as quickly as they could.

" I WILL RID YOU OF THESE FRAILTIES, JUST AS I HAVE ALREADY RID YOU OF YUYA-SAN."

Kyo's crimson red eyes whipped up to glare at Akira.

" What did you say?.." he hissed out, each word dripping with deadly venom.

Akira tilted his head to the side, his sightless eyes resting upon Kyo with a senseless calm.

" Yuya-san is dead."

Benitora's eyes flared dangerously, the grip on his muramasa increased tenfold and he prepared himself to lunge at Akira.

" You bastard.."

Yukimura's eyes narrowed slightly but he remained at a state of tranquility, enough control to keep him from attacking blindly.

Kyo, showed no emotion. He stood there, his blood red eyes phasing over momentarily.

" And who gave you permission to kill my servant?.." he growled out.

Akira lifted his head to the sky.

" Oh but don't you understand Kyo? I had to kill her… She was nothing but trouble for you… Now, you are without limits… without weakness…"

Kyo snarled, his pearly white teeth gritted together.

" You will pay for this."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuya back flipped out of the way of the katana's blade, it just narrowly missing her torso.

Spinning on her heel, she delivered a devastating blow to the woman's chest, sending her flying backwards.

Yuya let out a cry of victory before lunging over to where the woman had fallen.

The woman's body was slumped over.

" Umm..Miss?…"

Yuya bent down to stare at the woman.

" Uh are you alright.."

She placed a hand on the woman's hair, attempting to pull her head around so it could face her but her fingers got tangled in the flowing locks of blond hair.

Attempting to pull out her hand, she fell backwards and landed flat on her behind. Yuya cursed aloud and was about to rub her sore bottom, until she noticed that she was holding a handful of hair.

" AUUGH, what the hell?!!"

Yuya glanced back over at the woman, instead of her having long blond hair, it was replaced by short platinum strands.

" Migieria?!"

Migieria blinked a moment, his eyes trying to focus. When he noticed the hair in Yuya's hand, he laughed uneasily.

" Eh… Oh uh, hi Yuya-san…"

Yuya backed away, her mouth contorted upwards.

" What the h---….."

Migieria stood up slowly, brushing off his…skirt..

" Let's just say it's a hobby.."

Yuya discarded the hair (a/n: think wig) upon the floor and nodded at him.

" Yeah uh, let's not speak of this to anyone.."

Migieria nodded appreciatively.

" Yes, that would be wise.."

****

Okay, I decided to leave it there… I know, I mean as hell but still it's an update no?

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!!!

RoguesHeart


	6. Brawl

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Samurai Deeper Kyo, not the characters, not anything.. Except my idea.. So there!!! You can't take my pride I tells ya!! NOT MY PRIDE!!

****

Oh dear, I am ever so happy. People loved the last chapter…. Who knew?!!

Thanks to:

ThistleMarie: Yes, I dare say who would have thought Migieria would be the one in drag? Hmmm…. What else does he do without our knowledge? (evil thoughts)

Yuki Haitani: Reward? Kyo giving Yuya an award is like me learning how to fly by flapping my arms… it's just not gonna happen. But Yuya will get "something" from Kyo, if you get what I'm saying. . . (wink wink)

Xia Xue: Why yes, yes it is a Kyo and Yuya fic. I find any other pairings strange and unusual and should be burnt. Except if the pairings are compatible in all way possible. (rambles on why)

Yuya: Nope, Akira has more of a platinum silver colored hair doll! (beams) So does Migieria, but hey, that's why he was wearing a wig.

Happster 360: Lol, funny how these strange situations remind us of other people we know.

Scarlet Moonlight: Thank you! (bows) I try.

Tigeris Kitty: Just like for you to know, Yuya shall slaughter you for pilfering her beloved daggers. They are of the upmost importance to her. . . Oh and Kyo wanted me to tell you that he is not the Pillsbury dough boy so stop poking him in the stomach or he'd be forced to hurt you. He's a bit testy no? (tsks) And Migieria is quite enjoying those pink pumps you passed over to him.

Recap: Akira claims that he has killed Yuya when we all know very well that is a damnable lie. Yuya reveals the mysterious woman's identity as Migeiria himself.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN RANDOM STUPIDITY, SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT MY STATE OF MIND. I AM INSANE! THERE I SAID IT, NO MORE DENYING IT. NO THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Venus vs. Ares

Chapter 6: A half hearted brawl

" Shine, bright morning

Light, now in the air the spring is coming..

Sweet, blowing wind, singing down the hills and

Valleys, Keep your eyes on me… Now we run the

Edge of hell.. Hear my love, sweet morning light..

Wait for me, you've gone much further….

Too far…."

Both Yuya and Migeiria stepped to the edge of the cave. The wind cascaded through the air, gently lifting up the golden strands of Yuya's hair. Her hair was pulled back into her trademark ponytail so it would be less of a hassle whenever she were to engage in battle. She had changed out of her old kimono and instead opted for a different outfit. Now, the one she wore resembled a kimono, just to save face, but it had many different attributes. For one, the slits on the side, rose all the way up to her hips, to allow for better maneuverability. It was as black as the midnight sky with only a lining of silver to show hint of it's appeal. She wore long black leggings with a matching pair of black boots. The buckles glistened in the sunlight, it's silver sparkling as if it had just been molded. In the hilt of her boots, were her two jewel embedded daggers, which remained hidden from those who were to merely glance at her. But for skilled warriors, they would stand out like a penguin in a tropical rainforest (a/n: don't ask). But the daggers weren't her only weapons now, for now she held two double katanas at her side. They were a present from Migeiria, in which she figured would help vouch for her silence.

Migeiria was back in his original form, his body no longer resembling that of a female. On his right arm, he once more held his muramasa, Yuya didn't have the slightest clue on how he had managed to remove it or hide it so she decided not to press the matters any further. His multicolored eyes were once more restored and he began to resemble the same ol' Migeiria that Yuya knew so well.

Breathing in deeply, Yuya stared off into the distance.

" Migeiria, don't you think we should be heading back?"

Migeiria glanced over at her.

" Most certainly Miss Yuya, Benitora seems to be throwing a fit over your disappearance. As well as Demon Eyes Kyo.."

Yuya flickered her gaze to meet Migeiria's.

" Wait, what do you mean? Kyo was worried about me?"

Migeiria shrugged lightly and turned his gaze to the scenery.

" Despite what he says, Kyo does care for you Miss Yuya."

Yuya stared at Migieria for a small moment before snapping out of her reverie, remembering the task at hand.

" Well then, let's stop their worrying."

Migeiria nodded in her direction.

" Yes, let us.."

Swiftly, both of them leapt down from the mouth of the cave, landing with a small thump upon the forest floor beneath them.

Yuya glanced around at her surroundings, not really recognizing any of it.

" Uh, do you know where we are?"

Migeiria closed his eyes and stood silent. Yuya stared at him, her eyebrows arched slightly.

" Migeiria?"

Still no answer came from him.

" Migeiria?"

Yuya sighed to herself and walked over to where he stood, as still as a statue.

" Hey Migeiria? What are you asleep or something?"

Migeiria remained silent and unmoved, it was as if he had suddenly fell into a comatose like sleep.

" MIGEIRIA?!!!" Yuya shouted loudly; causing for the birds in the trees to flutter around angrily, mad that this arrogant woman had disturbed their peace.

Migeiria slowly opened his one blue eye to stare at her.

" Yessss?…"

Yuya waved her hand in the air in mild irritation.

" Sooo, where are we?"

Migeiria shrugged.

" I am afraid that I do not know, Miss Yuya.."

Yuya nearly fell over.

" What do you mean you don't know where we are? How did you get here in the first place?"

Migeiria waved his one hand around in a mystical manner, while his right arm hung limply at his side; the muramasa weighing him down.

" I allowed for the wind to lead me here…"

Yuya frowned at him.

" The wind?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

Migeiria nodded slowly and beckoned for her to lean closer.

" Listen quietly, can't you hear it?"

Both of them stood in silence, supposedly listening for the wind. At least twenty minutes had passed before Yuya sighed out loud in frustration.

" You have lost your mind Migeiria, the wind isn't saying a damn thing.."

Migeiria stared at her, his face completely filled with tranquility.

" Sanity is like the floating feather caught in an updraft, it drifts away…"

Yuya stared at him blankly before turning away.

" That's it, no more advice from Mister Hippie…" she mumbled to herself.

Suddenly a loud crash rang throughout the forest, followed by a loud shriek of rage.

Yuya's head popped up at the familiarity of the voice.

" Kyo?!" she gasped out.

Automatically both Yuya and Migeira began to run towards the sound of combat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kyo cursed under his breath and pulled himself up from the forest floor with a forced ease. Benitora and Yukimura were half frozen to the ground and were desperately struggling to free themselves.

Gripping his katana tightly, he prepared to block another of Akira's attacks.

" Embrace your strength Kyo!! Rid yourselves of such weaknesses!"

Akira held his hand in the air, swirls of ice forming around his body.

" Then, you shall be flawless…"

He hurled the formations of ice towards Kyo, who effortlessly knocked them away.

" Will you just shut up and die already?.." he hissed.

Kyo held his sword out in front of him and was about to prepare his final attack but found himself interrupted by a small blur whizzing in front of him.

" Kyo?"

" Yuya!!" cried out Benitora.

Kyo blinked slightly when he found himself face to face with the golden-haired, emerald eyed, Yuya who seemed to be completely oblivious to the presence of Akira. But his surprise lasted only a small moment before he found himself once more bombarded by a fierce attack from Akira. Brushing Yuya to the side, he held up his muramasa and sliced through the glacier sized block of ice.

Yet he couldn't block each shard of ice that broke from the glacier, a long piece slashed into his upper arm painfully. Slumping down to some extent, Kyo held his arm.

_' Damn it… I shouldn't have been distracted…'_

Akira watched on, a viciously dark smirk plastered on his face.

" Do you see now how these people are nothing but liabilities, getting in the way of your skill?….they shall always cause for you to inhibit your true power for the sake of their own safety…"

Kyo snarled and opened his mouth to retort but found himself once more cut short.

" Shut up Akira!"

Yuya stood firmly planted in front of Kyo, her hands hovering above her double katanas.

Akira tilted his head to the side, his lips turning into an even wider grin.

" Oh I see you have survived Miss Yuya, and here I thought you would be smart enough to die in that cave."

Yuya's eyes narrowed but she remained calm as her training had taught her.

" Well, I guess I still have a lot to learn then eh?"

Akira twitched slightly before sending a shock wave of glistening ice towards her.

Leaping high into the air, she managed to avoid the attack. Whipping out her two daggers from her boot straps, she hurled them with deft precision at Akira.

Akira laughed aloud and waved his hand into the air, as if to swipe them away from him. But unfortunately, it did not work in his favor as the daggers continued to fly directly towards him.

Yuya landed softly upon the ground next to Kyo, her eyes planted upon Akira.

Dodging to the left side, Akira managed to avoid the airborne weaponry. Watching warily as they zoomed past his head, just narrowly avoiding contact, they became enlodged into a huge oak tree. (a/n: okay no, he's not really watching them….SHUT UP!)

Yuya cursed mentally to herself.

_' Damn, I really need to work on that…'_

" Nice try Miss Yuya, But it was naught but a failed attempt. "

Yuya smirked at him.

" Really now? What makes you think that?"

Akira frowned slightly.

" Wha--?.."

Yuya's emerald eyes flickered slightly as her power began to course throughout her entire body. Lifting her hand, she mentally pulled at the daggers. The muramasas responded earnestly and ripped themselves from the tree and whizzed back into her hands.

She flipped them expertly between her fingers, while her eyes were intent to stay upon Akira. Slipping them carefully back into her

Before Akira could react, Yuya lunged towards Akira, her double katanas in hand.

Akira backed up slightly and unsheathed his own sword, clashing it upon her own.

Leaning in close to her face, he hissed at her.

" There is no way you can beat me Miss Yuya, you might as well give up now…"

Yuya tsked at him, her emerald eyes glittering.

" Oh and where would the fun be in that, huh?"

Yuya kneed him in the stomach and back flipped into the air, in mid swing she shot her talisman at Akira's chest, landing it perfectly over his heart.

" Now Burn!!" she shouted out.

The talisman immediately engulfed itself into flames, catching it's host on fire as well. Akira snarled aloud as he desperately tried to quell the flames.

Yuya smirked and flipped one of her daggers into her hands and flung it at him. The dagger sliced into his neck, just nearly missing his jugular vein.

Akira staggered backwards, his hand gripped around his neck. Streams of crimson red blood pooled around his hand, contrasting to his entire face which had grown quite pale.

" It seems that I have underestimated you, Miss Yuya…" he rasped out.

Yuya pulled the dagger back into her hand and began to twirl in between her fingers.

" It would seem so…" she responded lightly.

Akira didn't respond but kept his head down, shielding his face with his hair.

" That mistake can easily be remedied!" he shouted.

The ground shook beneath her, causing for Yuya to stagger slightly.

Suddenly the forest floor split open with a huge crack nearly causing for everyone to fall in, with the exception of Kyo of course.

" What the hell?…."

Yuya leapt backwards to avoid the huge gaping hole. Akira stood on the other side of the hole, looking somewhat smug.

Kyo decided to take this moment to his advantage and lunged over to where Akira stood but found himself halted by a huge wall of ice that shot up from the huge cavity in the ground.

" BASTARD!" he called out .

Akira smirked weakly, holding his throat.

" I shall return soon Kyo……and rest assured.."

With that, a huge current of snow blew around his body, submerging him within the icy storm.

" I will win…."

The ice storm died down. Kyo glanced around, his eyes scanning for any traces of Akira. All that was left was the huge chasm in the ground and a few destroyed trees and frosty dew that flittered across the tall blades of grass. Glancing back at Yuya, Kyo narrowed his crimson red eyes suspiciously.

" It seems that while you have been away, you have acquired a few tricks.."

Yuya smirked with an off center flair.

" You could say that.."

****

Well, I have decided to leave it there because I will it to be so.

Kyo: Well I will for you to continue, wench.

RoguesHeart: How about no?

Kyo: How about yes?

RoguesHeart: no.

Kyo: yes.

RoguesHeart: no.

Kyo: yes.

RoguesHeart: no.

Kyo: Yes.

RoguesHeart: No.

Kyo: I am your superior so I say yes!

RoguesHeart: Well I am your creator and I say no!

Kyo: You didn't create me!

RoguesHeart: In this story I did, so Shut UP!

Kyo: How about I don't?

RoguesHeart: How about you do?

Kyo: No.

RoguesHeart: yes.

Kyo: No.

RoguesHeart: Yes.

Kyo: No.

RoguesHeart: Yes.

Kyo: You know I could kill your right now…

RoguesHeart: And did you also know that if you kill me, no one would write this story?

Kyo: Damn…

RoguesHeart: I have won this battle of wits!! (triumphant voice)

Kyo: Until next time, RoguesHeart, I shall take you to the cleaners!! (shakes fist angrily)

RoguesHeart: Really?!! Cause I really do need to wash my clothes….they are getting quite filthy.

Kyo: (rolls eyes)

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE! Oh and I know that the fight scene was superiorly crappy, I'll try harder next time… I'm just lazy.

Kyo: Yes you are.

RoguesHeart: SHUT UP!

RoguesHeart!


	7. Bath Time

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Samurai Deeper Kyo, not the characters, not anything.. Except my idea.. So there!!! You can't take my pride I tells ya!! NOT MY PRIDE!!

****

I got more reviews!! YAY!! (does a happy dance)

Thanks to:

Tigeris Kitty: Ooooh, they're polished.. (rubs the blade and cuts herself) It hurts so much but it's all worth it… (rubs the blade more) Oh and Kyo says, he fears no man, not even the doughboy. He says he will torture the dough man within an inch of his life, by having at least fifty little children poking him in the stomach.

Thistlemarie: Oooh, you have given me such the idea. (thinks evil thoughts for the enslavement of Kyo) And thanks for liking my crappy fight scene! (beams)

Yuya: Oh but don't you understand, hun? I'm lazy….(whiney voice) My puny little brain is unable to function after two paragraphs….then I begin to write crap….(whiney complainy voice)

Scarlet Moonlight: WOOHOO!! YAY!! GO ME!!! (cheers herself on) WOOHOO!!! And the crowd goes wild. . . (floats away)

Yuki Haitani: Thanks for loving my crappy fight scene!! (beams happily) I could just float away again… (floats away again)

Eirah: Ooh Ooh!! (bounces up an down happily) I couldn't remember the name of Kyo's muramasa… and you gave it to me!! I am ever so happy now!!! I feel power tingling beneath my fingertips, I can now control Kyo with every ounce of my being!! (laughs maniacally) I now know the name of his Muramasa and it is known as Tenryou!! YAYAY!!! Err, sorry about that. . Got a bit carried away.

Recap: Kyo fought Akira and fell down. Yuya steps in and burns Akira while he split's the ground. Akira flees while Yukimura and Benitora are stuck on their knees.

Yuya only has one muramasa, I just say muramasas because I lack writing skills. Two daggers= One muramasa. There we go. Now that's all settled. (nods her head)

Venus vs. Ares

Chapter 7: Bath Time Blues

__

" You are near to the dark…

I will tell you about the sun…

You are here no escape from

My visions of the world…"

Yuya sat leisurely upon the forest floor, sharpening her daggers. With each brush, a spark of energy would fly into the air momentarily illuminating the area around her. Clashing the two steel blades against each other she reveled in the hidden power that would simultaneously erupt from the muramasas.

Kyo sat on the far side of her, occasionally glancing at her. Though his face didn't reveal it, he was thoroughly intrigued on how Yuya had grown so strong in such a limited amount of time. Of course, some of the power could be contributed to the fact that she was now an owner of a muramasa. But besides that, her skill in wielding her katanas and controlling talisman energy had increased dramatically. He had always known that she had some strength considering she was a respected bounty hunter but he had never thought that she would actually be able to meet up to their level. Not his, of course, he was the slayer of a thousand men. But she could at least rival Benitora. He had to admit, it was funny as hell to see Akira get his ass kicked by someone he had always figured to be weak or a simple distraction. Well she definitely showed him just how weak she was.

Kyo smirked inwardly and stared blankly over at Yuya, who had just finished sharpening her daggers.

" Miss Yuya?"

Yuya turned slightly, her eyes falling upon Yukimura's grinning façade.

" Yes Yukimura?"

Yukimura sat down gracefully next to her, his eyes grazing across her muramasas.

" May I ask you a question?"

Yuya nodded her head in silent affirmation. Yukimura's grin widened.

" Just how did you come across your muramasa?.."

Yuya glanced up at him, her emerald eyes sparkling indifferently.

" Found them, in a cave."

Yukimura smirked at her and held out his hand.

" May I see them."

Yuya's eyes narrowed slightly, but handed them over to Yukimura. She didn't like anyone else touching what was hers. For some reason she couldn't stand to be far away from her muramasas. It was like an obsession, every now and then she would have to brush her fingers across the blade just to feel the tingle of power, the rush of adrenaline that would course through her spine. It was highly addicting, she finally understood Kyo's obsession with his own Tenryou and why he always had it close to him, not just for protection but for his own need to satisfy his urges for power.

" Yes, okay."

Yukimura carefully examined the dagger's hilt, noticing the carefully carved engravings around it.

" These are Western Symbols.." he trailed off.

Migeiria's head snapped up slightly, his eyes glancing around frantically.

Benitora, who was oblivious to Migeiria's sudden mood change, stared over at him.

" Hey Migeiria? Aren't you from the West? How did you happen to overlook---…?…"

Migeira suddenly stood up with a huge swoosh.

" I need to….uh….bye."

Migeira sped off into the woods, his ragged coat billowing behind him.

Kyo arched an eyebrow and stared after him nonchalantly, his interest peaked.

_' He has something to do with this…..'_

Yuya sighed to herself, and got to her feet.

" May I have my muramasa back now please?" she asked politely.

Yukimura smiled and handed her daggers back to her.

" There you go Miss Yuya, they are gorgeous."

Yuya smiled back at him.

" I know.."

Yuya started to walk off into the forest.

" Where do you think you're going woman?"

Yuya glared over at Kyo.

" Well if you don't mind, I was thinking I'd go take a bath. Is that a problem with you?"

Kyo stared at her.

" Yes, you must ask your master before you do anything… You should know that by now. "

Yuya scoffed and walked over to him, her hands fisted at her side.

" Well then… MASTER…. Can I go to the hot springs to bathe myself?"

Kyo tilted his head to the side, sipping sake.

" I don't know, can you?"

Yuya gritted her teeth and hissed at him.

" Fine then, MAY I got the hot springs to bathe myself?"

Kyo waved his freehand nonchalantly.

" Fine, but be quick about it. You already made us fall behind with your being captured. "

Yuya twirled around on her heel and stormed away, muttering under her breath.

Benitora shook his head at Kyo.

" You should stop messing with her like that.."

Kyo shrugged and took another sip of his sake.

" Keeps her in line." he muttered.

Benitora stood and began to walk in the direction Yuya had stormed off in. Yukimura arched an eyebrow, while flashing a blinding grin.

" And what are you doing Benitora?"

Benitora grinned back at him.

" I'm going to check up on Miss Yuya… You know to keep her safe while she's vulnerable…"

Kyo opened his eyes a smidget.

" Oh so this doesn't have anything to do with her being naked?"

Benitora placed a hand over his heart.

" It's the sacrifice I must make…" he spoke tearfully and then rushed out after Yuya.

Yukimura settled his head back against the tree behind him.

" 5... 4... 3. … 2.….1..."

A loud scream elevated through out the forest and a huge crashing noise followed. Seconds after, Benitora came flying through the trees, a wooden watering bucket on his head. He smashed into a tree and fell down unconscious with a bar of soap in his mouth.

" HENTAI!!!"

Yuya stood looking infuriated, her blond strands of wet hair plastered to her forehead. Around her body was a small white towel that only down to her upper thighs. In her right hand she held one of her katanas loosely.

Kyo raised an eyebrow at her and glanced over her. Yuya glared at all of them and stormed away again. Her towel gently swaying in the breeze.

****

Sorry I got lazy again… So this chapter is short. I just wanted to update.

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!! REVIEW!!!

RoguesHeart


	8. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Samurai Deeper Kyo, not the characters, not anything.. Except my idea.. So there!!! You can't take my pride I tells ya!! NOT MY PRIDE!!

****

HA HA!! ( Eureka laugh) I see people have been paying attention to my marvelous little story!! (laughs once more)

Kyo: Shut up.

RoguesHeart: Why don't you?!!

Kyo: I shall only tell you once more to silence yourself.

RoguesHeart: Oh shut up and go die somewhere.

Thanks to:

Whooaa: Thanks for thinking my story is interesting.

AngelForceus: Who doesn't love the way Kyo always messes with Yuya? Oh and Yuya secretly loves it, you know she does otherwise she wouldn't hang out with him so much.

Angelus2040: He always deserves what ever punishment delivers to his head. If he didn't we wouldn't pay much attention to Benitora now would we?

Vena A.K.A. Katrina-Chan: Jealousy huh? Hmm, I may just work that in somehow but I don't want use Yukimura, we are going to use the most horrible thing on earth. . . AN OC CHARACTER!!! (muwahahahahaha)

Yuya: I must always keep up the good work! ALWAYS!!! I AM PURE EVIL!!!! Ooh new names!! NEW ACCOUNTS!!! (squeals) Sorry for the slow update, I got really sick and I was out of it for an entire month… (sniffles sadly) But I shall make up for it…. I promise.

Xia Xue: Do not fret!! (high pitched squeal) I spent about 18 hours playing Final Fantasy 8 and ignored my needs for eating and sleeping so I know what you mean. I'm a videogame-aholic.

Happster: It _is_ a life or death thing. Especially since Yuya can fight now. Oh how Benitora shall die.

Yuki Haitani: Oh dear, don't run away crying. (pats your head) I'm sure your story is funny!! I'll read it an minute, once my computer stops fritzing out on me. DAMN SPYWARE!! (bellows at the top of her lungs)

TigerisKitty: Happy New Year? (laughs loudly) interview with yuya Yuya: Well I sharpen my muramasas with a rock. Yuya: Oh well, Kyo has always had a fear of things that are pudgy and white. Kyo: No I don't! Yuya: Hush now Kyo. Yuya: And about Benitora. . . Well he's actually a time monkey. OHOOOHOOH, I have got to put a weird freaky turtle in this chapter!! I have too!!!!! (screams aloud and explodes)

Scarlet Moonlight: YAY!! You like me and my story!! ( dances around happily) With the help of my time traveling monkey, I can make my evil scheme work.

Thistle Marie: (grabs the rosary beads and laughs maniacally as the thunder an' lightning crackles in the background) I SHALL USE THESE AND I SHALL SUCEED!!! SUCEED!!!!!!!!! ( screams loudly)

Kyo: Succeed at what?

RoguesHeart: What?

Kyo: What?

RoguesHeart: What?

Kyo: What?

RoguesHeart: Wait, what?

(argument goes on for several more hours)

Zecheria: Ooh, you know way more Japanese than me.. (sniffles sadly) I wanna know what sugoi means… I must know… I MUST!!! I MUST!!

Mysterious Stalker: Thank you!! (bows) I know, I am perfect aren't I? HAHAHA!! (laughs in a comical fashion, fireworks exploding behind her head) I am the greatest!!

K-Sama: Throughout the entire time I was watching the anime, I was bothered by the fact that Yuya was always the weak one. I mean what kind of bounty hunter is she if she can't even use a sword against her opponents? How exactly was she planning to seek revenge upon her brother's killer if she couldn't even protect herself from a Kenyou? (GRRRRR) I hate it when they make the women the weak ones…..( raises her fist angrily) I VOW TO HAVE YUYA KICK ASS AT ALL TIMES!! ALLLL TIIIMMMEEESSS!!!

TheHotChick02: Oh you thought I ended the story there? Oh no, I only took a break. This story is far from over. (laughs at your mistake) To end the story on such a note would be unethical and very un author like of me… Oh no, I couldn't have that hanging over my head. Not at all… (shakes her head) People would try to kill me, they would…

Hokuikai: Thank you!!! Thank you… I'm thinking of changing her outfit again, as well as her hair color… Not that I have anything wrong with blond hair but it doesn't exactly contrast with the outfit… It clashes too much (fashion expert talking). And Yuya must always know how to defend herself cuz in this story, Kyo will not save her all the time.

Happster360: Sorry, I've been quite sick lately, so the updates have been slowed down dramatically. But I'm fine now, so I should be good.

Yuya2: NEW IDENTITY ALERT!!! MY MIND EXPLODES FOR IT IS UNABLE TO COMPREHEND SUCH DRAMATIC CHANGES….. FROM YUYA TO YUYA2!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (ahem) I'm done now. (remembers to breath again)

Recap: Hello, and uh, that's it. (some recap huh?)

URGENT QUESTION FOR ALL!! : What is the name of Nobunaga's sister?

Kyo: Why the hell don't you know?

RoguesHeart: Why should I?

Kyo: You're the creator of this damned story..

RoguesHeart: Yeah and?

Kyo: Dammit woman? Can't you put two and two together?

RoguesHeart: (thinks for a moment) No, No I can't.

Kyo: (sighs and rubs his forehead) Dammit, I need a drink.

RoguesHeart: (holds up an AA badge; alcohol anonymous for all of you who don't know) I refuse to allow you to have alcohol anymore Kyo.

Kyo: NANI?!! (Unsheathes his muramasa)

RoguesHeart: You heard me Kyo, you have an addiction….

Kyo: Give me my sake woman….(growls)

RoguesHeart: No, your petty threats shall not sway me…

Kyoushiro Mibu: Well then maybe this will….

RoguesHeart: (heart stops momentarily) Kyoushiro?…..

Kyoushiro Mibu: That is correct. And I suggest that you return to Kyo, his sake. It would be in your best interest, Rogue-san.

RoguesHeart: (terrified) Yes, Yes I think I will….

Kyo: Damn right!

RoguesHeart: Oooh, I see your back….Tired of using Kyoushiro as your plaything now?

Kyo: What the hell are you talking about?

RoguesHeart: Don't think I didn't notice how you were so quick to rush and get Kyoushiro's help when I refused you your sake….

Kyo: How dare you think that I need help from that…..that…whelp!!

RoguesHeart: (taunts) Obviously you did otherwise he wouldn't have came now would he?

Kyo: You know I could kill you right now.

RoguesHeart: Oh but you won't…. I know you Kyo, YER YELLA!!…yellow like this piece of Velveeta cheese… (holds up cheese)

Kyo: WHY YOU!!! (holds fist up threateningly)

RoguesHeart: (laughs maniacally while running away with cheese)

Venus vs. Ares

Chapter 8: Jealous?

" I think I've lost my mind.. And

You know what else? I don't think

that I miss it. . . . "

RoguesHeart

" Wait!!!"

__

" Hurry it up woman.."

Yuya panted as she ran up behind Kyo.

" Sorry, I just realized that I had forgotten to load my gun. . . "

Kyo shrugged passively at her.

" So what? It doesn't matter anyways, you have a muramasa now, you don't need to use that useless gun."

Yuya huffed.

" Useless? I'll have you know that this----…"

Kyo turned around and cut her off mid sentence.

" C'mon."

He started to walk up the pathway. Yuya frowned at him but followed behind, her hand simultaneously brushing over her muramasa.

Yukimura and Migieria left earlier with the intent of ending some private business of theirs, leaving only Benitora and Yuya to stay with Kyo.

Yuya glared scornfully at the back of Kyo's head, knowing full well that he could sense her anger.

Kyo continued walking up the trail, a small smirk splayed across his face. Irritating Yuya was the best way to start the day.

" Hurry it up will you….we're behind enough as it is."

Yuya stuck her tongue out at him. Her eyes drifting slowly over to where a small turtle was walking beside her.

' Where the hell did the turtle come from?' she thought to herself.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They had stopped for an hour in Sakura Village. (a/n: I made it up!! ;P) Yuya claimed that she needed nourishment or she would surely die during their journey, Benitora had thoroughly agreed. Kyo had reluctantly stopped, only after about fifteen minutes worth of complaining of how pathetic they were.

Yuya stepped up to one of the vendors and placed an order of egg rolls. (a/n: SHUT UP!!! I can't think of anything else!!!!) Kyo was next to her, his body casually leaning up against a wooden beam.

Benitora had left Yuya to go find some good sake, (a/n: he likes to get drunk) leaving Yuya alone with Demon Eyes Kyo.

" Hey Kyo, do you want anything to eat?"

Kyo stared blankly over at her, as if to silently say, "Does it look like I want anything to eat?". Yuya frowned at his impertinence but decided to ignore it for now… There was enough animosity for that day.

The vendor handed Yuya her package of egg rolls, as she paid him. Turning, she accidentally bumping into someone beside her, causing for her to drop her bag of egg rolls. (A/n: The egg rolls were wrapped in a package and placed in a bag)

" Oh, Gomen Nasai!!" she blurted out.

Yuya quickly ducked down to the ground, hurrying to pick up her fallen items when suddenly she felt a small tap on her shoulder. Glancing up, Yuya found herself staring into the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen.

A handsome young man, not much older than herself, handed to her; her small package of egg rolls. He had long auburn hair, pulled back into a loose ponytail. Small strands of hair fell carelessly across his face, nearly shielding his eyes from her sight.

" You drop these?" he asked with a quick grin, which flashed his incredibly white teeth.

A rush of heat went into Yuya's face and a small blush began to form.

" Uh….yes, thank you very much…" she stuttered.

He reached his hand down and grabbed her gently by the arm, heaving her onto her feet. But the end result wasn't as great for she immediately tripped over her own feet and fell against him. Her head laying smack dab against his highly muscular and toned chest. She pulled back immediately, her face bright red.

" GOMEN!!!" she coughed out.

The man chuckled, his voice rumbling deep in his chest.

" It's no problem.."

Yuya opened her mouth to say something else but found herself being cut off when suddenly the handsome young gent's face became contorted with fear. Yuya tilted her head to the side in confusion, her emerald eyes twinkling.

" Eh? What's the wrong?"

The man stumbled backwards; his finger pointing behind her; mouth moving but no sound escaping; his eyes wide with terror. Yuya blinked before turning around to see what was causing him such alarm.

She had nearly fallen over when she had suddenly found Kyo standing behind her, his one hand laid protectively over his sword while the other remained clenched. His crimson eyes stared past her, glowering dispassionately at the frightened youth.

" Kyo?"

" Come wench, I grow weary of this place…"

With that, he turned on his heel and walked steadily away from her; his jet black kimono fluttering behind him.

Yuya glanced back over at the man who had helped her earlier. Passing him an apologetic look; she smiled.

" Domo Arigatou…Sorry for my associate, he can be quite….abrasive at times.." (a/n: "Domo Arigatou" Many Thanks)

The man nodded weakly at her; his eyes fixated on the area in which Kyo once stood. Yuya rolled her eyes slightly, waved at the man and ran up to catch Kyo; who had with the time passed…had nearly walked out of the village.

Out of the corner of her eye, Yuya spotted the same turtle; walking slowly up the pathway.

' Damn turtle…' she grumbled to herself.

****

Eh….and that's all for now… I'm getting lazy again…. So lazy. LAZY AS THE NEWBORN DAY!!!

So was Kyo jealous in this chapter? OOOOOOH!!! (whistles) Owwww… Kyo has the hots for Yuya!!

READ AND REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!! (grovels)

P.S.

My updates will be dramatically faster now.

****

RoguesHeart


	9. Shit vs Shitfaced

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Samurai Deeper Kyo, not the characters, not anything.. Except my idea.. So there!!! You can't take my pride I tells ya!! NOT MY PRIDE!!

****

Oh yes, people love me. I can feel it way deep down in the bottom of my blackened heart.

Thanks to:

Yuya2: (catches the shiny chair in mid air) Nonsense, my being lazy is the key to my success. You see, when I first started this story, I was putting off cleaning my room because I was too lazy to do it. Each chapter came because I was lazy to do something else. I know… bad reason but hey, at least you have a great read (beams happily). This time, I'm too lazy to go downstairs to fix myself something to eat (stomach grumbles angrily) SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN STOMACH!!!

Xia Xue: Yay!!! A fellow lazy person!!! ( would do a dance but is too lazy) Mmmm…. I'm so hungry that I can feel myself shaking but I just can't bring myself to stand up…. Damn…Must stand up, must nourish body….(groans) Come to me my sweet delicacy…. TWINKIE!!!! COME TO ME!!!! DORITOS GIVE ME STRENGTH!!!!! COME TO ME PLEASE!!!!! (wailing pitifully then bites into nearest Twinkie)

Hokuikai: Yay!!!!!!!! Another who accepts my overwhelming laziness… and need for short chapters because Roguesheart's wee pathetic mind has blown a gasket.

TigerisKitty: Yes, you have figured out the inner secrets of Tama-chan the mind controlling turtle of utter and complete destruction. (kaboom) Oops, there goes my head… it always spontaneously combusts. (tsks to herself) I am filled with the Twinkies of Life…. TWINKIES!!!(drools) HAHAHA!!! I am soooo hyper and high on anime… Thank you INUYASHA, WOLF'S RAIN, COWBOY BEBOP, VANDREAD, TRIGUN, AND ….. YU YU HAKUSHO. …… Paraphernalia…..big word…..PARAPHERNALIA…..sounds like a drug….

Alexia Winters: Oh how Kyo shall bit sat… err…. Sit. (OSUWARI!!! OSUWARI!!! OSUWARI!!!!!) Sooo many monkeys have come to greet me.. (eyes bulging) Oh dear, it seems I have lost my mind… (shakes her head)

Gensomaden-Saiyuki: No problem!! Your story was quite good. I was pleased. EVER SO PLEASED!! (grins) Arigatou for your review!!!

Yuki Haitani: Yes, turtles do rock…. (whispers) please help me… the damn turtle…he's…he's taken over……It won't be long until he sends his forces…..I think he's planning to…..OH GAWD NO!!!!! SPARE ME OH GRACIOUS TAMA-CHAN!!!! PUHLEASSSSEEEE!!!!! (RoguesHeart recieves beating from the itty bitty turtle of destruction) Onime no TAMA!!!!!

Rabid Tortise: AAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!!! THE TURTLE HAS TAKEN YOUR MIND AS WELL? NOOOOO!!! ALL HOPE FOR MANKIND IS LOST!!! NOW WHO SHALL SAVE US!! THOSE DAMN LEECHING TURTLES, SUCKING OUT ALL OF OUR FREE WILL!!! WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHYYY!!!!!!!!! (wails dramatically)

Rachel : Hey you like Kenshin too? I love Kenshin when he goes all bad ass… IT'S SOOOO COOL…..!!! (starry eyes) But I would have to say, Miss Kaoru (irritates me too with her whole, " Even-though-I'm-a-master-swordfighter-I-rarely-use-my-wooden-sword-because-I-wish-to-maintain-my-helpless-little-damsel-in-distress-persona-for-the-sake-of-making-everyone-else-look-better-tee-deedle-hee-oh-and-also-so-that-I-can-impair-my-sweet-dear-kenshin-from-defeating-the-villian-so-he-can-save-my-weak-pathetic-no-good-non-ass kicking-tush !!!!!!!" (ahem) Sorry about that, Got a wee bit carried away by Kaoru's incompetence. But Kenshin's great. Oh and I don't like the brat either… he gets in the way. Let's just say, I don't like anyone who can't kick ass in that show. There, that settles it.

Dark Kitten: Ooooh, yes……(drools) Kyo as Yuya's sex slave. Do you not realize what an idea you have just given me? DO YOU? (thunder sounds, lightning flashes; Roguesheart stands upon a cliff, laughing maniacally until Kyo knocks her off cliff)

Happster360: Yes, the turtles, the sweet succulent turtles….. They have mind controlling devices… did you know that? No, of course you didn't, they wouldn't you want to know… Nope… no they wouldn't….. NEVER!!!

Eternity's Angel of Mercy: OH THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!!!! THANK YOU!!!! I was wondering for so long…. Sooooo long…. YAY!!!!!!! Now I know the name of Nobunaga's damn sister. I mean did you know how many people didn't know that? THANKS FOR LOVING MY STORY!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!! (does a happy dance for life and gives you a hug)

Recap: Stuff happened, don't remember.

Question: What was the name of Nobunaga's sister? Wait never mind, it's Shantera.…

TO ALL WHO DON'T KNOW: Mahiro: The woman who tried to kill Kyo. You know the one….the one with the dead sister…… I think she was related to Botenmaru or Muramasa or maybe they are the same person…. WHATEVER!!! SHUT UP!!

Venus vs. Ares

Chapter 9: Shit vs. Shitfaced

" Fleeting thoughts, fluttering

Animation."

Yuya scurried quickly up to Kyo's side; her eyes narrowed angrily. When he didn't stop walking, Yuya reached out and grabbed his kimono sleeve.

" Hey, why did you have to be so rude?"

Kyo rolled his eyes, and stopped walking; yanking his arm out of her grasp, he glared at her.

" What are you talking about woman?"

Yuya placed a hand on her hip and frowned darkly.

" You saw me talking and instead of waiting till I was finished, you just busted in and interrupted. Not too mention you had nearly scared that man out of his wits."

Kyo glanced at her, the crimson of his eyes flaring slightly.

" Nearly?"

Yuya rolled her eyes and sighed.

" Fine, he all but pissed himself." she huffed.

Kyo arched an eyebrow; a smug smirk splayed across his face.

" Then what would you call that yellowish liquid running down his leg?"

Yuya's face scrunched up in disgust.

" Eew, that's disgusting Kyo…"

Kyo snorted derisively and continued walking up the trail. Yuya huffed and followed beside him. After a small moment, her stomach began to rumble; gaining a look from Kyo in which Yuya blushed. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out an egg roll and began to munch upon it. A silence followed as they continued to walk up the path; occasionally, Yuya would glance up to see a small turtle following them.

" Uh Kyo?"

Kyo grunted at her, indicating that she were to speak.

" Why is that turtle following us?"

Kyo stopped and glanced over to where Yuya was staring. A small brown turtle looked back up at him, it's black beady eyes glittering in the sunlight. Kyo blinked momentarily and then continued walking up the path; shaking his head.

' Damn Turtle…' he grumbled to himself.

Yuya hurried up beside him once more. When he didn't speak, she prodded him in the shoulder with her index finger.

" What?!" he growled; his nerves wearing thin from her questioning.

Yuya stared up at him, her emerald green eyes glittering innocently.

" So, why's it following us?"

Kyo turned to glare at her when suddenly his ears picked up on a noise.

' What the hell was that?'

The bushes began to rustle behind Yuya, causing for her to jump slightly. Quickly, she gripped her two muramasas (A/N: don't you dare think of correcting me cuz if you do I will rip your intestines out your anus) and she bent over into a fighting stance. Kyo slid his hand over his katana; his fingers twitching slightly, readying for an attack.

" Hey….hey…calm down…it's just me."

Benitora staggered out of the bushes, his hands held up over his head in mock defeat. In one hand was a small shot glass and the other a half empty jug of sake.

" You two really need… to just…."

Benitora lifted the jug to his lips and allowed for the liquid to slip down his throat. Once he finished swallowing he let out an atrocious belch.

" Loosen….up a bit….(hic)….ha…ha…..I…..have….(hic)…hiccups.." he laughed.

Yuya stared blankly at Benitora, her mouth agape.

" Benitora…..are you drunk?" she queried.

Kyo narrowed his crimson red eyes at Benitora.

" I would think that would be obvious, woman…."

Yuya frowned at Kyo but refused to rise to his bait. Turning her attention back to Benitora, she watched as he caught his one leg stuck in the bush; making him stumble.

" (hic) Damn (hic) bush….. Ah'll…show you whose boss…." he drawled out lazily.

Yuya sighed to herself and reached over to help Benitora steady himself.

" BENITORA?!!!" a very familiar female voice called out.

Yuya glanced around.

" Mahiro?"

In seconds, Mahiro appeared behind Yuya; startling her half to death.

" Ha, I see you've found the drunkard.." she replied dully, staring at Benitora.

Yuya nodded mutely. Mahiro shook her head disdainfully.

" I was just passing through the village, when I ran into this fool stepping out of the tavern; reeking of alcohol. I had tried to find you two…" she points at both Kyo and Yuya. " But it seemed you had already left."

Yuya shook her head.

" I certainly wouldn't have left Benitora alone if I knew he would get drunk so early in the day…" she tsked.

Benitora waved his hands dramatically.

" I am….(hic)…not…(hic)…drunk…I'd know if I were (hic) drunk."

" Quiet all of you." growled Kyo.

Yuya turned to yell at Kyo for being rude again when suddenly she felt a strange chill flow down her spine.

" What the…." she whispered.

Mahiro leapt high into a tree, her eyes scanning the wooded area.

" Who's there?" she called out

A flicker of light darted out from behind the trees and whipped in front of them with a brilliant flash nearly blinding them. Once everyone was able to focus, they glared over at the small person in front of them.

" Who the hell are you?" snarled Kyo, his patience wearing thin.

The little man took a step forward, the sunlight shining down upon his head. His platinum blond hair glowed brightly causing for Yuya to squint. His ears were pointed a bit at the top creating the illusion of elf ears. On the lobe of his ear, hung a long crescent shaped earring made from jade. He was clothed in a strange green material that resembled flax. He also wore matching knee high boots that made him seem shorter than he really was. The man had a wiry frame and he barely came up to Kyo's waist.

" I think the real question is, who are you?" he answered, his voice ringing melodically.

Kyo frowned darkly.

" I'm only going to ask you one more time, who are you?"

The little man tilted his head to the side, his sapphire blue eyes glittering mischievously.

" I, my good sir……"

The man did a small dance much to the confusion of Yuya. It was a cross between a waltz and river dance.

" …….am Puck.." he ended, with a small bow.

Puck reached over to Yuya, grabbed her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles. Yuya ripped her hand away from his; a scowl on her face.

" Don't touch me." she snarled.

When a response like that would have deterred any other man, it only fueled Puck. He grinned up at her and attempted to grab her hand once more.

" I said don't touch me!" she exclaimed.

Yuya kicked her foot out and knocked Puck over. When he moved to stand, she placed her shoe on his chest, holding him to the ground. Puck's eyes widened slightly and a sly grin crossed his face.

" I didn't know you were so kinky…."

Yuya's eyes widened with horror and she immediately removed her foot. Scowling even darker at him, she shook her fist threateningly at him.

" I swear on Kami's name, if you come near me again……"

Puck leapt up from the ground, his hand over his heart.

" Ooh, feisty…. I love that in a woman…."

Yuya staggered back, nearly bumping into an awestruck Benitora.

" Wha…..what?…."

Kyo growled and unsheathed his muramasa, holding the blade up to Puck's throat.

" I may consider letting you live……if you leave now." he snarled out, his eyes flaring brightly.

Puck smirked at him, his teeth flashing.

" Revenge is a dish best served cold!!" he cried out happily.

Kyo frowned slightly.

" What the hell are you talking about?"

Puck leapt out of the way of Kyo's blade and into a tree.

" Perhaps what you seek is not in dark but in heart…."

Yuya stared up at him, dumbfounded.

' What in the world is that little midget talking about?' she wondered.

Puck placed his index finger upon his temple and tapped it.

" I will assist in this quest for thee, giving you something that you should receive.."

Puck waved his hand dramatically. Suddenly a burst of wind exploded from the trees causing for everyone to stumble, except Kyo who had honed his skills over the years and was pretty much ready for anything.

Yuya corrected her stance and held her hand over her face to block the wind.

" What's going on?!!" she shouted.

Suddenly, a strange feeling surged through Yuya's body. Causing for her to fall to her knees.

' Dizzy…..I feel dizzy…..'

Kyo squinted hard, determined to get his eyes focused upon his prey but the world kept spinning around him.

' Dammit….'

Benitora fell out upon the ground, sound asleep.

' Hic'

Mahiro's legs weakened and her hold upon the tree branch loosened and she could feel herself slipping away.

' No……can't lose….'

The last thing anyone of them saw were the glowing sapphire eyes of Puck as he stared down at them, a wide smile on his face.

" Nighty night……"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuya groaned as she tried to stretch out her sore leg muscles.

" Oi…..what the hell happened?" she muttered.

Rubbing her thigh, Yuya glanced at her surroundings. Across from her was a still unconscious Benitora and Mahiro. Benitora's back was leaning upon the trunk of a tree, his head lolling with each snore; Mahiro's body was sprawled across his own in a very compromising position. If Benitora were awake, Mahiro would be suffering from the roaming hands of a hentai.

Shaking her head slightly, Yuya turned to look for Kyo.

" Kyo?….." she rasped. " Ow…..what's wrong with my voice?"

Her throat felt raw, as if she had been screaming for hours on end. Rubbing her neck, she coughed.

" Damn….how did I get a sore throat?….."

With a ragged sigh, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Maybe that would magically get rid of her oncoming headache.

" I see you've awaken."

Yuya's head shot up, her eyes wide. Her hand immediately went to the dagger around her waist.

"Kyo?"

He stepped out into the open area of lush grass. His raven colored hair blew gently in the breeze. Yuya hauled herself up from the ground, her legs still a bit shaky.

" So what the hell did that Puck fellow do to us and where are we?"

Kyo glared at her out of the corner of his eye.

" Do I look like a fucking psychic to you?" he snapped.

Yuya scowled at his foul attitude but let it pass. Rubbing her sore legs, she groaned.

" Damn this hurts like a bitch….."

Kyo glanced at her.

" It's just the charm wearing off…"

Yuya tilted her head.

" What charm?"

Before Kyo could answer, a loud feminine shriek filled the air followed by a crash. Looking over at the others, they saw Benitora's head enlodged in the trunk of the tree with Mahiro's foot shoving him in the back.

" Eechi Hentai BAKA!!!!!" (a/n: courtesy of one of my reviewers, Zecheria)

A sweat drop formed on the back of Yuya's head.

" Uh…..Mahiro?"

Mahiro turned to stare at Yuya; releasing a severely hemorrhaging Benitora.

" Oh….Hello."

Yuya glanced over at Benitora, drowning in his own blood.

" I think he needs medical attention…."

Mahiro gazed over at him.

" No, he'll be fine… A little bleeding will do him some good."

Yuya shook her head sadly.

" And people think I have a bad temper…."

****

And that's all for now… Longer chapter this time, no? EH? EH? EH? EH?

Kyo: Yes it was, bitch.

RoguesHeart: I'm not a female dog, bastard.

Kyo: Oh, just point out that I don't have a father why don't you?

RoguesHeart: I'll do what I please.

Kyo: Oh really? (unsheathes muramasa)

RoguesHeart: (quickly throws rosary beads around Kyo's neck) OSUWARI BASTARD KYO!!!

Kyo: (Smacks ground ungracefully) OW! BITCH! YOU WILL DIE!!

RoguesHeart: Osuwari.

Kyo: ( thump) OW!

RoguesHeart: Osuwari. Osuwari. Osuwari.

Kyo: (thump) OW! (thump) OW! (thump) OWWWWW!!! DIE BITCH DIE!!!!

RoguesHeart: OSUWARI!!!!!!!!

Kyo: (KABOOM)

RoguesHeart: Oh dear, I sat him so hard he hit the earth's core…..and exploded. (moment of silence) Oh well…. (skips off happily)

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!!!!


	10. Tragic Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Samurai Deeper Kyo… Except maybe Puck, but no one else, I swear…. (hides Kyo behind her back) No one else….

****

Oh oh oh oh!!! Guess What people, I just received somewhat of a dark review for my previous chapter. Chapter 8 that is. For some reason, the reviewer believes that my story is cliché to the wonderful world of Samurai Deeper Kyo. That makes me quite sad (laughs). Can you picture me, sitting here…. Dwelling on the fact that someone doesn't like my story? (laughs louder) Oh whatever shall I do?!!! (wails dramatically)HAHAHA!!! (laughs for another hour) I mean, if you really didn't like my story that much why did you insist on reading it? There other stories on this site that you could gain entertainment from… Not just mine. Plus if you look up, it says this story is a humor. HUMOR!! So technically that means I really don't have to have a plot. So nyaaah!! (sticks out tongue and laughs)

But it grieves me to tell you that I may just have to do something ever so mean. Really mean…. For all that recognize the route that I usually take in all my work, will know exactly what I'm about to do…

Kyo: You're not going to do what I think you're going to do?

RoguesHeart: Yes.

Kyo: But why? It was just one review.

RoguesHeart: One too many, my dear Onime No Kyo… One too many..

Kyo: Shit.

RoguesHeart: You got that right.

TigerisKitty, Yuya2, and Silver Ink will know exactly what I'm going to do….. (laughs darkly) Remember, you people have brought this upon yourselves…. You wanted a plot. Fine, I'll give you a damn plot. A plot that will make you fall over with excitement.

Be Afraid. Oh and I got lazy so I technically, kinda sorta used the beginning from another story that I had made earlier….but who cares. I had originally written this part for this story in the first place because of what it implies…. Sorry As You Wish fans.

I'm allergic to pain.

__

Venus vs. Ares

Chapter 10: Tragic

__

" Forsake thee not,

Thy darkened orbs have

Taken mine own.."

Amber pools of light flashed across the dawning sky. The once undisturbed pillars of soil were now stained by the crimson streaks of blood. The smell of seared and burnt flesh wafted through the charred remains of villa floor. Underneath a smoldering mound of decayed bodies laid a small child. She lay motionless, the bodyweight of the corpses weighing down upon her petite frame. Her bronze hair sprawled out behind her, as she squirmed slightly underneath the crushing weight. With a quick jerk, she yanked herself from below the pile, and carefully pulled her light body upwards.

Lifting her hand slowly, she desperately attempted to wipe the grime from her cheek. Tears fell in small trickles down her pale face as she gazed around at the sight before her. Her light emerald eyes scanned around the remains of what used to be her home.

Death and destruction laid around her. Leaning down, the girl picked up a tattered rag doll, one of it's button eyes separated from it's face. Sighing deeply, she cast another glance at the wreckage. Trudging wearily around the mounds of bodies, she began to walk away from the ruined city. She walked, dead to the world around her, occasionally staggering over a rotting carcass.

As she steadily lumbered through the ruins, she caught the slight sound of footsteps coming from behind her. Vast panic rose in her body, freezing her to where she stood. As the sound rose, so did her fear. After what seemed like an eternity, her body shuddered and broke into a full dash.

Her feet smacked against the pavement as she whipped through the shambles. Her breath came in soft pants as she accelerated her speed. The footsteps had grown louder and it echoed through the semi silent recesses of the dead villa. Glancing back, her eyes caught a glimpse of a shadow flashing across the wall.

Gasping lightly, she picked up her pace and flew through the villa with abnormal speed. Glancing back, at every other moment and always catching sight of the dark entity chasing after her, she allowed for her fear to take over. Wind whipped across her face, beating upon her, her side began to throb with dagger sharp pangs of pain as she pushed her body to it's limits. Her lungs burned like fire as it pleaded to her for at least one decent breath of air, but she couldn't stop then. Not then, not ever, she couldn't let it catch her. It was getting closer, to close.

To her dismay she ran into dead end. Pressing her small hands against the cool brick wall, she sighed exasperatedly. A snapping noise once more grasped her attention. Whipping around, she pressed her body flat against the wall. Her hair fell over her face, as she attempted to regain her strength. Snapping her eyes shut, she prepared herself for the worst.

She could feel as the fingers tightened around her throat, slightly lifting her from the ground. Dangling in her assailants icy embrace, the girl finally opened her eyes. Though she did not look at the one who held her, she stared up blankly at the sky. Ginger bands blended in with crimson tears fell upon her face, illuminating it's pallid features. Her eyes pulled down to settle upon the one who had so conveniently decided to seize her.

Her forest green eyes widened in shock, as her mouth opened into a silent sob. Staring back at her was the same light haired girl with emerald eyes. She was her exact replica, an older version but still her.

Emerald orbs stared down at her with icy detachment as she watched her double struggle beneath her grasp. Her ashened nails scratched away frantically as she tightened her hold on her supple flesh.

A loud crack erupted behind her, along with a jolting sensation of pain scraping against her leg. Dropping the girl, her jade orbs glared behind her. Standing defiantly behind her was a young boy. His eyes flashed dangerously at her. He gripped in his small hands, a gun, which was currently aimed at her heart. Tilting his head to the side, he cocked it slowly, his hands trembling in the process.

The sunlight shined brilliantly off the side of the gun, reflecting off the brick wall. His caramel colored eyes were distorted with a stormy downcast as he limply held his gun point blank at her.

The child precociously pulled herself up from the concrete, her side aching with her struggle. Staggering away from her replica, she fell in step behind the boy gripping the rag doll tight in her hands. The boy held his gun steadily until the child was behind him, his brown eyes never leaving his target. Satisfied that the girl was safe, he discreetly gestured for her to run.

Suddenly the boy found himself slamming hard into the ground, his collar bone snapping loudly. His gun flew from his hand, landing against the brick wall. Grimacing in pain, the boy pulled his russet eyes up to face his assailant. She stared down at him, her emerald eyes flashing with apathy. Unsheathing her dagger and raising it high above her head, she glanced back down at him, sensing his apprehension.

The boy watched with fear as the dagger's blade plunged down at him. His bodied tensed up, preparing itself for the soon to come pain but it never did. A loud shot rang out from behind both of them, and the boy watched in shock as a bullet ripped through the woman's chest. Her body fell limply over top of his, crushing him beneath her vast weight. Feeling the warm trickle of blood pooling around his body, the boy decided it was time for him to stand.

Pushing her body off him, he began to lightly brush himself off. As he glanced down at his clothing he found himself oddly surprised at how worn out he truly looked. The majority of his clothes were tattered and grown ragged with each progressing age, now these were stained with blood and dirt. Growing wary of staring at the poor condition of his clothes, he glanced over to the girl.

Her emerald eyes were still wide with shock as she continued to hold a death grip upon the hand gun. Her body began to tremble slightly, and her eyes began to pool up with unshed tears. The boy walked over to the girl and gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Moving her in front of him, he gently pushed away from the alley.

They did not see the woman's hand twitch as life began to force it's way back into her body. A sliver of silver flashed in the sunlight as she hauled herself up from the ground. A sinister gleam shimmered across the white of her teeth as she sneered evilly in the direction of the two.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuya jolted up, her eyes wide; her body trembling uncontrollably.

' What the hell caused for me to have that dream again?….'

Running her fingers through her the blond strands of her hair, Yuya shakily stood up and strolled through the woods. Kyo had earlier scouted the area, making sure that there was nothing particularly threatening to her so she felt relatively safe.

The wind blew gently, brushing coolly against her sweat stained skin. The upper folds of her sleeping yukata stuck heavily to her chest. Sighing to herself, she leaned upon one of the trees.

Shuddering from a sudden chill that coursed down her spine, she wrapped her arms around herself.

' Not again…..please……' she pleaded silently.

The last time she had been jerked out of sleep, she was thirteen and it was the night before her brother was so brutally slain. Each and every time it was a vast array of nightmares that seemed to only worsen with each moment.

Gritting her teeth together, she fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. A rustling from behind her, immediately she reached into the hidden folds of her yukata and whipped out her revolver.

" Who's there? Show yourself!!" she shouted out angrily.

Kyo snorted and stepped out from one of the trees.

" Put your gun away….it's useless."

Yuya frowned darkly but conceded.

" What are you doing up so late at night?"

Kyo shrugged.

" That's irrelevant to you."

Yuya scoffed but didn't respond. Turning on her heel, she began to head back to the site. Unknowing that Kyo was watching her every move and facial expression.

****

Oh dear, I seemed to have gotten lazy again…. You may ask, where was Yuya's muramasa?……Ummm………Oh well… Who cares… See, I tried to make a plot. There, are you happy? And if you're confused…. GOOD!!! That tells me you need to go sit down and figure it out. (pissed off)

Kyo: Woman…..

RoguesHeart: Shut the hell up Kyo, now is not the time.

Kyo: You shut the hell up.

RoguesHeart: (waves her hand and zips Kyo's mouth shut)

Kyo: MMMMMMMMWHHHMMMPPHHHHH!!!

RoguesHeart: Shut up.

Review For Me now. I'm not joking, review or else I swear I will kill off every single character there is too kill off. That includes Kyo and Yuya. No I'm not kidding. Ask Tigeriskitty. I'll do it… and I'll do it successfully too.

Review Or Else… This is a threat and warning.

RoguesHeart


	11. HELP ME! HELP ME! PLEASE! ONEGAI! SOMEON...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo. . . But I do have the next best thing. . . A whip.

****

I am so lazy. . . I haven't updated this story in like, what?. . . 8 months or something? Hey, what did you expect? . . . I was pissed. .

Thanks to:

TigerisKitty: You know you love the rag doll. (laughs hysterically) THE DOLL! Lovely usage of those voluptuous vocabulary words. You have set my vicarious aflame with passion.

Yuki Haitani: Yes I'd kill all the characters. . . And I'd look good while doing it. It would be the most fantastic deaths ever, leaving you behind to wonder WHYYYYYYYY!

Torn Piece: Why thank you so much..

Angelus 2040: Oh how I shall destroy the characters and leave you yearning for more. . . And then you'd realize you won't be getting more. . . And then you'd cry. . . Of course I would laugh, but well. . . I'm kind of sadistic.

Rabid Tortise: Do not worry, the turtle gets to everyone eventually. . . (whispers softly) Never stare into their eyes. . . . That's how they get you. . .

Almin: Thank you. . . Thank you very much.

JingleBelluver: As I said in the previous chapter. . . If you were confused... good. It was meant to be confusing. . But don't worry, It'll make sense later. I was just kind of pissed and needed to vent that fact.

Xia Xue: Lol, it's okay. . . The more reviews the better.

Understar: Yes, I did get uncharacteristically upset at a single review. . . That's very unlike me. . . I usual laugh them off but there was just the way that person wrote the flame. . . . I felt like ripping out their intestines through their anus and hanging them with it. . . Hmmm. . (ponders for a minute) I do believe I need to seek psychiatric help. . . Oh yeah, I agree with your theory. . . If a person can't give constructive criticism they shouldn't even bother to review.

The Dreamer Lady: Oh dear, I can't just give you him. . . . Oh no. . . You see, then I wouldn't have him here under the pretense that I could possibly destroy him. THE SUPER DUCK! I COULD OF SWORN I HAD JUST SEEN YOU ELSEWHERE! YOU"RE THE ONE WITH THE MIGHTY WEBBED FEET OF JUSTICE AREN'T YA! OMG! OMG! (shrieks loudly then passes out cold on the pavement)

Ayumi: You have given me oh so many delicious ideas. . . So many deliciously evil ideas that could turn this story into pointless insanity to completely utterly random! I LOVE IT! (quiets down slightly) Oh but how, How shall I incorporate the delectable duck of destruction? . . . Hmmm. . . (ponders lightly until explodes)

Almin: Thank you very much.

Sakura/Natsumi: Thank you for thinking it was beautiful. You made my day.

Sakura5: Thank you for liking my story.

Katty: You're damn right I threatened! I am a pushy babe! Thanks for reviewing anyways! (grins evilly)

Autumn's Fire: Let your curiosity rage no longer. .. I have quenched it with the mighty liquid refreshment of knowledge! Drink it and become wiser!

Dagorwen of Ithilien: I have updated. . . OH I have updated. . . All those delicious ham sandwiches beware. . .

Yuya2: Track me down and kill me you say?. . . (laughs maniacally) NEVER! YOUR WORDS DO NOT SHAKE ME! FEAR MY WRATH ONCE YOU HAVE GRACED YOUR FOOTSTEPS UPON MY HOUSEHOLD! (whispers) I shall be swift with the mighty high kick of doom! And then the world shall become one giant pumpkin. . . Created for my pleasure.

Cleo: An order? An order! Oh dear, we can't be having any of those roaming about. . .

Kyo: And why not. . . Whore?

RoguesHeart: Whore! Who exactly do you think you're calling a whore?

Kyo: (leans forward) Who do you think?

RoguesHeart: (growls angrily) Take it back Onime no Kyo!

Kyo: How about I don't!

RoguesHeart: You will take it back. . .

Kyo: Oh. . . And pray tell what are you going to do if I don't? . . .

RoguesHeart: (eyes glowing evilly) I'll devour your soul. . .

Kyo: Oh really?. . .

RoguesHeart: (grins hungrily) It's been a while since I've had a good soul to eat. . .

Kyo: That'll happen around the same time hell freezes over. . .

RoguesHeart: Then I think you should whip out a jacket 'cuz it's gonna get pretty damn chilly! (maniacal laughter)

Unfortunately I'm sorry for this crap little thingy-ma-do here. . . .

I have reached a weird spot in which I don't know how to continue the story.

I have ideas but they don't seem to coincide with a certain part of my brain that is flickering unhappily.

If **YOU **have any ideas please tell me by reviewing. My email address is not working at the moment so it would be easier if you just reviewed. The more ideas I get, the faster I can update!

Please help me!

RoguesHeart


End file.
